1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinner for spinning a toy top, an adapter for use with the spinner and the combination of a spinner and toy top.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy top known to the prior art includes a driver provided with a spring which is wound to accumulate force which is imparted to the toy top to cause the top to spin. Such toy top spinner has not been found to be sufficiently satisfactory because the mechanism for winding the spring is undesirably complicated and it experiences so much mechanical loss in imparting spinning action to the toy top that it cannot impart the desired number of revolutions to the top for the desired spinning action.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spinner providing a greater number of revolutions to a toy top, the combination thereof and for an adapter which permits a spinner to spin relatively larger and smaller tops.